Back to the Dojo
by Dragon-Inu-hanyou
Summary: A girl that knows Inu from when he was littel. Sesshy's sensay!(I suck at summareys read anewho)


Disclamer:Inuyasha dosent belong to me but Yukima and the dojo kids do(you might reconise the names)

"Inuyasha" called Kagome looking up to see the glint of silver that asured her Hanyou companion was there.

"What is it Kagome" he called back gazing down at the one who so resenbled his former love yet was completley diffrent.

"Inuyasha can you come down here please." her voice soft and seducive. Like a preditor stalking her prey.

Inuyasha litley jumped down to the forest floor with a soft thud was right beside his secret love. "yes Kagome is somthing wrong."

"No Inuyasha all is fine."she said softley looking into the deep golden eyes that could capture her with a single glance. "Inuyasha I need to tell you somthing." her voice bearley above the smalest wisper.

Inuyasha could tell this was serious and kept his keen hering focused on her. He dident even notice the not so faint rusle of leves folowed by a faint thump.

"Inuyasha ever sence I got to know you I have felt very strongley twordes you." strugling for the rignt choice of wordes. "ever sence I saw you pined to the tree by Kikyou's arrow I couldent help but have a very strong feeling of trust and saftey a round you."she continued staring in to his gorgus golden eyes filled with wonder and not to his knowlage, love for the woman if front of him. But Kagome thought she onley a copy of Kikyou but is she had to put a miko out fit on and call herself Kikyou to get him to love her she'd gladley do it just to see him smile. "what I am trying to say is I think I love you Inuyasha." Not one bit of uncertintey was in her voice.

_'did she... did I here her... when did it get so god damn hot..'_ He stared into her eyes so loving so wonderis so, so Kagome. _'well talk baka for petise sake now is the time TELL HER' _Inuyasha couldent move he could barley draw breth. "Kagome." He said slowley all his love and his passion for her pored into that one word. _' wele baka TELL HER ALREDY' _"Kagome I,"

But he was cut off. There was a loud rusle in the leves of a near by bush and a quiet "Shippou no!" when the small Kitsune poped out of the bushes and yelled.

"KISS HER BAKA" Miroku's head was not far behind trying to shut the frantic Kit up. "WHEMTFH MI TYRNEG OO ENFOUAGE FEM" the fox Kit said threw the frantic monk's hand clamped tightley over his mouth.

Now Kagome loved Shippou like a son but she was very close to pulverising him into a pile of pink and browen goo, and it showed she was extremley angrey, angrier then when Inuyasha tryed using a bolder to keep her in this time. Mader then when she shot Naraku with her arrow blowing him to bites. Mader then when Kikyou kissed Inuyasha right in front of her and she knew she was there!

"ahh I know this lookes bad." the poor monk said trying to cover up what he had done as the enraged Hanyou inched closer, "I WAS TRYING TO STOP HIM"

"NO YOU WERNT MIROKU I WAS TRYIN TO STOP YOU!!" he said as he scraped the monkes hand off his face for it to be coverd by the other one. "mhet et effs ms mioke"

All this time the inraged Inuyasha was inching closer Kagome not far behind them.

5 miniuts later

All in Kaede's hut Miroku and Shippou being tended to by the old woman and Inuyasha and kagome were sitin lookin like they eack could rip Naraku's head off with ther teeth.

"you two should of known better I tryed to warn you but would you lisen NO" the female demon slayer said sitin in the corner of the hut her Boomarang not far away.

"No youOW" Miroku said as Kaede pulled on his bandages. as she was sraping his arm up.

"I understand hitting them but did Shippo relley need to be tossed Kagome." the old woman said puting ointment on the large bump on the fox kits head whale he was crying bout Kagome hurting him.

"keh he knowes beter then to follow us"the very pissed off Inuyasha said in his usual corner with Kagome at his side as alwase.

_'shes alwase been there for me ever sence we meet shes been there for me and BECAUSE OF THOSE BAKA I COULDENT TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER AGH'_ he got up to leave the hut knowing that Miroku and Shippo wouldent dare follow them or risk enraging the hanyou even more. He motined for Kagome to follow him and off they went into the night.

yes I am evil ok I am but I will continue soon so no tomatos plz,

see the button it calles to you it saes "PRESS ME" so do as it sais and press it

Peace love and fuzzey bunnies.

JA NE


End file.
